Daring Do's Sister
by Herr Regis
Summary: Daring Do has a sister who lives in Ponyville, and the celebrity adventurer is coming for a visit! Who would have thought that Daring Do is Derpy's sister? Read for more...


A big thank you to Mister. Enigma for the idea!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Daring Do's Sister**

* * *

It was pouring rain in Ponyville, the sky dark with heavy clouds which blocked out the sun. It was just past midday, and the mail was being delivered by a stone grey pegasus, who was wearing a raincoat over her full saddlebags. She hummed along, enjoying her job despite the lonely streets and the hampering rain. Once the mailmare's saddle bags were empty, the mare glided home on her wings, tamping her hooves on the welcome mat before stepping inside.

She promptly closed the door behind her, taking off her raincoat and shaking herself dry. Her wings shifted into a comfortable, closed, position, the mare going into her living room and smiling. "Hey Dinky, momma's home!" The filly stretched her legs, sitting up. Her coat was a pale purple tone, almost white. She smiled brightly, her blonde mane flowing perfectly. "Hi mommy." Derpy looked to the other side of her living room, seeing her foal-sitter, Sparkler, who had been playing checkers with the filly. "How was she, Sparkler?"

The light purple mare shrugged her shoulders, tossing her pastel pink and purple mane back over her shoulder. Dinky Doo looked up at her, waiting for a positive report of her behavior. The unicorn narrowed her purple eyes, playfully pressing her face to Dinky's. "She was nothin' but trouble!" Sparkler giggled, kissing the top of Dinky Doo's head. The filly giggled as well, waving to her foal-sitter as she left.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow, right Derpy?" She nodded, staring cross-eyed at her friend. "Bye you guys, see ya!" Sparkler went out into the rain, quickly trotting home with an umbrella magically suspended over the unicorn's head.

Dinky Doo started to clean up her game, Derpy going to the kitchen and grabbing herself something warm to sip on. "Did you eat lunch yet, cutie?" Dinky Doo shook her head, Derpy then going to the kitchen and making something. "What're you hungry for?" Dinky Doo thought for a moment, her golden eyes lighting up when she thought of what she wanted. "Grilled cheese!" Derpy Doo smiled, nodding her head. She cooked what her daughter wanted, finishing it and putting it on a plate with some raw carrots. "Carrots?" Dinky skewed her head to the side, frowning. "If you want grilled cheese, you need to eat your vegetables as well." The filly nodded, her mother going back to her living room and sitting down, relaxing.

There was a knock at the door, Derpy wondering it it were her coltfriend. She trotted over, opening the door to see somepony she hadn't in a long time. "Sis!" She moved to the side, letting the other pegasus into her home. The yellow mare shook off her safari hat, running a hoof through her greyscale mane. "Hi Derpy, I'm here." Her sister hugged her quickly, both pegasus mares nestling together with smiles on their faces. "Where'd you go for so long, Daring?" Her pink eyes traced to the ground, Daring Do thinking for a few moments. "I'm sorry, I've just been... busy." Derpy nodded, releasing her sister. "That's okay, at least you got my letter!" They both walked further into the house, talking.

Daring Do waited, looking around curiously. "Derpy, I thought you said in your letter that you had something urgent..." The blonde mare turned around, smiling goofily. "I haven't seen you in a long time, this- is- urgent!" Daring Do blushed, rolling her eyes playfully at her funny sister. Dinky Doo stood up from her seat at the table, leaving her meal behind to go and see who had arrived. The unicorn filly's eyes lit up, she running over and hugging onto Daring Do's leg. "Auntie Daring!" The filly bounced around happily, her pegasus aunt kneeling down and hugging her back, "it's good to see you too, Dinky."

"So, what do you want to do now that I'm here?" Derpy looked outside, shrugging. "It's raining really hard out now, maybe tomorrow we can do some family things, like have a picnic and..." Derpy put her hoof on her chin, trying to think of more things to do. Daring Do chuckled, resting her hoof on her sister's shoulder. "We'll worry about it when we get there." Derpy nodded, agreeing with her sister.

Dinky Doo returned to the kitchen table, sitting back down and eating her food hungrily. "I just made Dinky a grilled cheese, do you want one?" Daring Do smiled, remembering the foods she always ate when she was a filly. The mare sat down at the table across from Dinky, sighing comfortably. "Yes please!" She licked her lips, a smirk across her face.

**AAA**

Daring Do woke up in the guest bedroom of her sister's house. She pulled the soft pink sheets back, stretching out her wings as she drew the curtains to the room, looking outside and seeing that it was a very nice, dry, sunny day. She went about her morning routine, passing by the window a few times.

On one occasion, she stopped, seeing something new outside. She looked more closely, seeing her sister bouncing around outside as a certain stallion came walking over. She opened the window just a little bit, wanting to listen in on what they were saying.

Derpy was promptly wrapped up into a hug, her hooves wrapping around his neck while one gently ran through his short brown mane. "It's nice to see you too, Derpy." Daring Do heard her sister giggle, the stone grey mare kissing the tan stallion once, her golden eyes locking with what appeared to be blue eyes. Daring Do mentally noted that he had an hour glass cutie mark. "Will you come in for breakfast, my sister is staying over and..." Daring Do rolled her eyes as the two ponies started kissing again, Derpy melting into him lovingly each time they connected. "I'd love to come in. I would have come back from Baltimare last night, but there was a lot of lightening there and they canceled a bunch of the trains, I..." Derpy pressed her hoof to his lips, pulling the stallion into her home. Daring Do blushed, struck by he level of cuteness between her sister and her coltfriend.

Daring Do exited her room, Dinky Doo rushing past her and nearly knocking the mare over. She smirked, chuckling to herself. "I guess I'm already yesterday's news." Daring Do proceeded downstairs the rest of the way, watching from a distance. The filly ran up to the stallion, hugging him. "Daddy!" He had knelt down, hugging into Dinky Doo firmly while rocking her from side to side. "I missed you! How's my little filly?" Dinky Doo explained that she was doing great, and that her mother's sister had come for another visit. "While I was in Baltimare, I got you a present." The filly sat down, eying her father excitedly and waiting. He reached into his saddle bags, pulling out a cube-like object. Dinky Doo took it, perplexed. "It's a puzzle cube, you twist it like this and you keep going until it's solved." She took it into her hooves, her father chuckling. "Nope, try and use your horn, it'll help you strengthen your magic." She tilted her head to the side, concentrating really hard for a moment and lifting the cube, she began to turn one portion, but her magic faltered and the cube fell. "It's okay, you've got time." She smiled, all of them preparing to eat breakfast.

The stallion walked over to Daring Do, she confirming that his eyes were indeed blue. "Hi, my name's Time Turner, I'm..." Daring Do nodded with a smile, hugging the stallion who lightly hugged her back. "It's good to finally meet my sister's coltfriend." They sat and ate breakfast, Daring Do starting to wonder if the stallion even knew who she was.

"Why don't I take Dinky for the morning, you two ladies can go to the spa." Time Turner offered some bits to Derpy. She took them, kissing his cheek and making the stallion smile. "Thank you whooves." She motioned for her sister, the two pegasus mares departing. Daring Do wore something other than her outdoorspony attire, not wanting to be spotted. "Whooves?" Derpy shirked cutely. "It's a nickname he's had for a while now."

Just as the two pegasus sisters made their way down the road, they were stopped by a familiar face. "Hi Derpy, good morning to you!" Golden Harvest approached them from the other direction, her dark Olive eyes scanning the mare whom she had never met. Her coat was golden, the mare having a puffy mane and tail in bright orange. "Hi Golden, nice day isn't it?" She nodded. "Better than yesterday." Derpy smiled back, her crossed eyes making her so much more likable. "This is my sister, Dar..." Derpy paused, not wanting to use her sister's real name if she didn't have to. Golden Harvest cocked her head to the side, nodding. "Hi Dar... where are you two headed?" Derpy replied that they were going to the spa, the orange maned mare nodding and letting them go on their way.

Daring Do covered her head, giggled madly as she looked over her shoulder. "That was close!" Behind them, Golden Harvest was watching them walk away curiously. She could have sworn that she'd seen Derpy's sister somewhere else before. "Golden Harvest is a good neighbor, she probably just wants to get to know you." Daring Do nodded hopefully, the two pegasus continuing on their way.

They arrived at the spa, settling in and beginning to unwind and enjoy themselves. "So, are you gonna tell me more about that blue eyed dream boat you call a coltfriend?" Derpy blushed, rolling her eyes back as they went through the different stages of a spa treatment.

Just as they were walking home, the two pegasus saw a blue streak fly past, a rainbow of colors tailing behind her as she went. "Rainbow Dash." Whispered Daring Do, shaking her head with a happy smirk. "You know her?" She nodded. "That mare's helped me out of a few tight situations, she's a good friend." The flying blue pegasus had spotted something in the corner of her eye as she flew by: a mare she thought she recognized. Rainbow Dash landed in front of them, seeing Derpy and somepony else.

She looked around the smiling mare, who willingly presented her compass rose cutie mark. Rainbow Dash gasped, hugging her friend. "Ohmygosh! You're..." Daring Do shushed her, releasing the mare from their hug. "Pipe down, Rainbow Dash! Ponies are starting to look!" She nodded, stepping back and regaining her composure.

"So... what brings you here? A mystery, buried treasure, or..."

Daring Do waved those things off, giggling. "My sister." Rainbow Dash put on a surprised look, her pink eyes darting between the mares. "Derpy, why didn't you tell me your sister was..." She looked around, making sure nopony was listening. "Daring Do!"

Derpy shrugged her shoulders with a smile, her golden eyes glowing with pride for her sister. "You never asked me!" Rainbow Dash sighed, talking more to Daring Do before the two pegasus sisters had to move on.

They turned down Derpy's street, once again confronted by an overly curious Golden Harvest. "Wait! Wait you two!" The earth pony came trotting over, holding something in her hoof. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere, and it's here!" She held out the first Daring Do book, Derpy's sister frowning and swallowing hard. "You look just like Daring Do! So you must be A. K. Yearling, right?" Daring Do breathed a sigh of relief, glad that her true identity was still too unbelievable for a pony to think it true. "I mean, it makes perfect sense that you'd use yourself as the description for Daring Do, it works easier that away, doesn't it?" Daring Do nodded, Golden Harvest giddy with excitement that she'd solved the riddle.

She paused, hoofing over the book. "Would you sign it? I've only read the first one... I think I'm going to get the second from the library sometime soon." Daring Do nodded, signing her book before giving it back. She went to speak, but was interrupted. "Don't worry, I won't tell anypony! Your secret's safe with me!" Daring Do thanked the mare, the two pegasus sister's rushing home from there.

They entered the home, Derpy calling out for her daughter. "Dinky!" She looked around curiously, partially concerned. "I guess they went out." Daring Do raised an eyebrow, curious as to her sister's anxiety. "Are you worried?" Derpy signaled her slight concern, but in a way that made it seem insignificant. "Time Turner and Dinky do stuff all the time, when he's not away working he's either with me, with Dinky, or both of us. He just usually leaves a note." Just as Derpy said this, the door opened, the stallion entering with his filly daughter on his shoulders. He carried a white paper bag between his teeth, Dinky Doo licking an ice cream cone.

Derpy smiled adoringly, glad that her worry was over absolutely nothing. "We went out to get ice cream, mommy. Daddy got you and Auntie Daring some, too." The two mares stood, in the perfect mood for a chilled treat.

"What shop did you two go to?"

The stallion set his daughter down, dropping the bag on the counter and opening it up, the mares waiting behind him as they listened. "There's a new shop not too far away, a nice place. The pony inside's as sweet as can be. I didn't know what you'd want, Daring, so I got you both black raspberry. That's Derpy's favorite so..." He stopped, knowing the silence would complete his sentence better than anything he could ever say.

The two mares took their ice cream, Time Turner getting a kiss for his efforts. "Thank you." Derpy reached out to peck his cheek, but the sneaky stallion turned his head and stole a kiss from her lips. She grinned goofily, pushing his shoulder playfully.

They ate silently, the stallion snuggling up with Derpy while Dinky Doo tried to use her magic to work the puzzle her father had gotten for her on his business trip. "What do you do, Time Turner?" He looked up at Daring Do, a happy and open expression on his face. "I make clocks and watches, I sell them, too." Daring Do nodded, interested. "He also keeps time at all of the big events, like the Fall Frolic and the Equestria Games, his stopwatches are the most accurate around, right?" He nodded, kissing her forehead and eliciting a blush from Derpy. "Right."

They finished their ice cream, Dinky growing stir crazy to do something. "What's on your mind?" Dinky bounced happily, ready to go and play. "Let's go play jump rope!" They all looked to each other, nodding acceptingly. "You're on!" Time Turner carried her away, the group going outside and playing games for the rest of the day.

Come dark, they were drawing with chalk on the stone pavers, everypony growing tired. "This was a lot of fun, Derpy. I'll make sure to come by more often from now on." Derpy looked up from her doodling, staring at her sister happily. "Thanks, sis. You're always welcome at my house." They quieted down for a moment, Derpy biting her lip as she drew. "What're you drawing?" Daring Do craned her neck to see, her sister moving out of the way. "A flower." Daring Do moved as well, showing her sister her drawing next. "Me, too." They shared a glance with each other, glad to be spending time together.

**BBB**

The next morning, Daring Do packed up her things into saddle bags, tossing them across her back and walking downstairs. She found Derpy cooking breakfast, Time Turner and Dinky Doo waiting patiently at the table. She dropped her bags, eating with them before she flew off. "When will you come back, Auntie Daring?" Daring Do thought for a moment, looking into Dinky's happy golden eyes. "Maybe in a week or two, hopefully sooner." The filly smiled happily, going back to eating.

Daring Do helped wash the dishes, then tossing her saddle bags back on. "I guess I should go now, my house calls to me." Derpy smacked her hooves to her cheeks after Time Turner whispered to her, the mare disappearing into her home and then quickly returning. "Sorry! I put her present down after you gave it to me, I left it in the freezer." Time Turner gave her a strange look, the mare handing the small wrapped box to her sister. "I forgot..."

Daring Do smiled, unwrapping the little box and finding a tiny, rectangular, mare's watch inside. She took it from the box, looking at its small golden links. "This is so sweet of you... it's cold, too." Derpy blushed, Time Turner wrapping a hoof around his marefriend. "I engraved it for you this morning." Daring looked, seeing her name scrolled into the casing. "The mares in Canterlot go bonkers for that style, I sell a lot of them." Daring Do gave him a hug, thanking the stallion as he helped her put it on. She hugged her sister as well, then giving Dinky Doo a kiss on top of her head, rustling her mane. "I'll see you soon, kiddo."

Daring Do took to her wings, flying home after an amazing day with her sister. She knew she'd be back soon, and next time, she'd definitely stay for longer.

* * *

That's all for this one-shot!

A big thank you to Mister. Enigma for the idea!

If you liked this story, please **REVIEW**, **FAVORITE**, & **FOLLOW**!

_Herr Regis_


End file.
